bhgacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spiral Towers
http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/spiraltowers-1.png The Spiral towers were created to serve as an embassy for our cleintel, and used solely for that purpose. No one is allowed on the premises without the proper ID that lets them land, and a separate code that lets them get into the building. With a state of the art security system, no one can break in, or out. Currently we have floors of the building dedicated to Republic Trooper Task Force-77 (RTFF-77) on floor 12, DODHOTR on floor 10, and The Spiral lost Person agency. Spiral Towers lost person agency A cover for the Embassy building, it might be'' a front to finance the Embassy itself. While the name itself is true about what it does for the guests, it is also used for the most skilled Bounty Hunters and Agents to look for people who have gone missing in the core of the Republic. Finding someone does not come easy, there is a very large fee that is due upfront just to look and investigate for the person. If the target is found, then comes the actual fee for finding the target, all in all, the lost person agency is a self-sustaining buisness. Building Layout '''Administration Offices: '''Every few floors of the Spiral towers there is some sort of Administration office. On floors 1d, 2c, 3a, 5g, 9u, 15b, 20c, 27h, and 30a. All of these offices are manned by a host of droids and informants that are used to help allies in the Embassy, or collect information. All organic employees in this area are either Initiates being trained, or people that have a debt to pay to our agency. Along with that is our more important Administration office on floor 30a. The Administration office in the WOTS/JTSF offices is entirely run by organics. They keep security on the entire building, and are also used to serve as proxies in meetings where a high officer of our organization can't be their. Information Storage Units: Inside the Embassy is a massive library that contains a myriad of holorecords on any subject. While most of the holorecords are offlimits to initiates and lower clientel, there is a set of holorecords that keep tabs on some of our enemies, and on some of the most hardened of the galaxy's criminals, otherwise anybody can access the information they need to be able to complete their task at hand. '''Data Holo-Storage Vault #1': A triple-encryption matrix protects the valuable correspondence and mission data between the organisation each floor is dedicated to and The Agency. The large vault is protected by several electronic counter-measures as well as a contingent of security droids and houses all information The Agency has on their client. It is tied into the WOTS/JTSF mainframe on the top floor. Security Droid Bays: With a building such as this, we need the highest security system available at all times, with our astromech droids keeping tabs on all the security cameras, and our special HK- Series droids protecting the building itself. Along with shield generators, and security doors, all are controlled from the WOTS/JTSF mainframe at the top floor. 'Checkpoint Corridor: ' On every floor there is a security check point cooridor, as you rise through the building the security gets even tighter to prevent anyone from getting to a floor that they are not permitted access, and to protect our clientel from any peering eyes that are not welcome inside the building. Anyone that walks through this corridor is immediatly scanned for weapons, and any matieral that may cause harm to the other guests. '''Ambassadors Office: '''On the bottom floor of the entire building there is an Embassadors office used for new clients to stay until they can be seen by an executive. With a host of security droids, and unsuspecting guest that might be planning to kill a top executive may be surprized to find that their only other option is death once they enter the building and are caught planning against our top accosiates.